The Things I Do For Him
by Phantom Hitman 1412
Summary: It's the last day of classes and Kyoya's class get a special treat when a bunny turns up to teach the class. Mayhem ensues when the Principle dressed as a wolf joins the class. And that's in addition to the Sempai who shouldn't be there. A Christmas themed Secret Santa gift for koichii. R27 D18.


**The Things I do For Him…**

_It's the last day of classes and Kyoya's class get a special treat when a bunny turns up to teach the class. Mayhem ensues when the Principal dressed as a wolf joins the class. And that's in addition to the Sempai who shouldn't be there. A Christmas themed Secret Santa gift. R27 D18. _

**It's time to find out who was the target of Phantom's secret santa heist this year!**

***insert dramatic drum roll***

**koichii!**

**Have a very merry Christmas and a happy new year!**

(P.S. I'm going to apologise now for how horrendous my D18 is. I don't read or write that pairing but I took a crack at it anyway XD)

* * *

_... The things I do for him. _

The man grumbled internally, walking down the corridor to the class.

_Why do I even put up with it? Any sane person would have left him by now. Wait... that means I'm insane for putting up with it! No! That's not right!_

"Aargh!" The man shouted, gripping his soft brown hair in his hands and pulling.

_"If thou remember'st not the slightest folly that ever love did make thee run into, thou hast not loved."_

_Yeah, that's more like it. _

The children in the corridor look at the crazy teacher before laughing at his appearance. Oh how they wish they were in his class~

Finally the teacher pulled himself together with a long suffering sigh and pushed open the door to his class.

The chatter of the class stopped as he walked in, the class observing their teacher.

"Yo Teach! Did ya lose another bet?"

"Sensei, you look wonderful. It really suits you."

The teacher sighed, his manly image (if he had ever had one in the first place) was utterly destroyed by the Principal.

For teaching this class was a rather cute bunny rabbit.

"Hai, hai, settle down everyone." The teacher sighed.

The class members grin at each other and hi-fives are shared. This was their doing after all. Principal Boreen and they had a deal: the Class get better grades than the time before, and they get to see their teacher dressed up. Simple. The girls get to see their rather hot teacher in adorable outfits and the boys get to tease their teacher over it.

And the Principal, well, he was all about the student's grades _of course._ There was no personal gain there whatsoever. Nope. None. And if the teacher, just so _happened_ to wear them back to the apartment they shared, well, that was just coincidence, wasn't it?

The teacher looks out over the class, looking to see if anyone was absent. Luckily there wasn't.

They had somehow gained one extra instead.

"Dino, please, go back to your classroom. If you want to join my class then you should have stayed back a few years." The teacher lectured in a sigh, no force or enthusiasm in his voice. No matter how often he told Dino off, the boy would just be back. If only the boy wasn't under Reborn's care whilst here in Japan...

"But Bunny-sensei, it's so boring in my class. I already know everything the teacher is going to teach. It's much more fun here. Just ignore me, okay?"

Dino stood from his seat on a cupboard and walked across the back of the class to instead sit in the window. But somehow along the way he managed to trip over a bag and go noisily tumbling head over heels to crash into the corner. Almost immediately he has jumped back to his feet, brushing the dust off himself and flattening his hair as if nothing had happened. Finally he made it to his destination, sitting in the window with the sun shining on his golden hair and tanned skin, looking like the Italian god his fan club claim him as.

"It would be much easier to ignore you if I wasn't worried for your safety." Tsuna mumbled under his breath. "It is not my fault your tutor teaches you too much at home," Tsuna said, this time addressing Dino. "Maybe you should do some self study in the library instead. If you stay here much longer I'll assign you the same homework as the rest of the class, on top of what your teachers and tutor already set you."

It was hard to look imposing when one was dressed in a bunny outfit. He had no power or respect dressed as a bunny- who would take him seriously? The class certainly didn't and neither did Dino.

There is a scraping sound as a chair is pushed back, an annoyed aura filling the room.

Despite his words, seeing Tsuna-sensei in cosplay was not the main reason Dino so often frequented this class. And it certainly had nothing to do with why Dino liked to sit in the window so much. But his reasons did have a lot to do with the boy in the chair _next_ to the window, the one who had just stood up.

It had a lot to do with the boy who had just smacked Dino senseless with a metal stick.

It had a lot to do with the boy who was dragging his sempai out of the class by the back of his collar.

It had a lot to do with the reason Dino looked so happy at getting dragged away by Hibari Kyoya of all people.

Tsuna sighed and decided it was high time they started the lesson already.

Half way through the class, another disruption decides to take place. And whist less obtrusive than what Dino had been, it was still rather annoying.

"_To the Celestial and my soul's idol, the most beautified Ophelia. That's an ill phrase, a vile phrase; 'Beautified' is a vile phrase; but you shall hear. Thus:_"

The bunnyfied teacher was currently teaching Shakespeare, reading from the book as he leant against the front of his desk. He'd read a few lines before getting the children to translate it into a more modern phrase, talking about key literature devices as and when they came up.

The children are silent- Tsuna assumed they are listening intently. But instead, the children are silent because they don't want to give the game away. The door opened silently and in crept a wolf, creeping over to the teacher's desk and climbing on it to sit behind the teacher.

"_**Doubt thou the stars are fire; Doubt that the sun doth move; Doubt truth to be a liar; But never doubt I love**_**.**"

Principal Boreen says, continuing Hamlet's line, wrapping his arms around the bunny and resting his chin on the bunny's shoulder.

"_O dear Ophelia, I am ill at these numbers; I have not art to reckon my groans: but that I love thee best, O most best, believe it. Adieu. Thine evermore most dear lady, whilst this machine is to him, Hamlet._" Tsuna-sensei finishes, before looking up at the class from the book. "So then, what was Hamlet saying in his letter to Ophelia?"

The class blink, haven forgotten most of it in favour of watching the Wolf-Principal.

"Do you think the wolf is going to eat the bunny later?" Someone whispers to their friend. Said student yelps as a piece of chalk goes flying past their face.

It was not an uncommon sight to see the Principal and Tsuna-sensei together. They could be seen doing paperwork together, eating lunch together, teaching together whenever the Principal got bored, or sometimes, the students of the school could see Tsuna-sensei running around like a headless chicken being chased by the Principal with a toy gun.

It was a rather recent thing. It seems that one student too many had declared their undying affection for the teacher and wouldn't stop hounding Tsuna until he returned their love. 'To return order to the school' was the official reason their relationship had become public, but the students expected it was because the Principal was jealous and possessive. And with a partner like Tsuna-sensei, they'd be possessive too.

"Umm I think I know Sensei. Hamlet is saying: Hey Beautiful. I know that's a demeaning phrase but I'm going to say it anyway. My love for you is greater than the laws of nature. Actually, that sounds weird, forget I said that. But I love you alot. Like _alot_ alot. Bye."

The children laugh before Tsuna goes into an explanation of other interpretations. With those lines covered, Tsuna goes back to reading the next passage for the students.

Whilst Tsuna's attention is on the book, Reborn takes advantage of his position to show the class a few cue cards he had written. Tsuna's view of them would be blocked by the book he was reading from.

_'Your next assignment, if you choose to accept it,_

_Is to get a class average of 85% on the pop quiz next week in History._

_If you manage that, I'll get Sensei to dress up as a butler and call everyone Mistress and Master.'_

Reborn didn't even need to ask to see if they were game, the predatory grins the class had were enough.

_'Good. Sensei will look up in three, two, one...'_

"So then, who can translate that line for me?"

"I can Bunny-sensei. Polonius said: Obediently my daughter has shown me this letter and many like it. She has told me all about the ways Hamlet is courting Ophelia, all the details of where, when and what he said."

The class turn back towards the window where somehow Dino had reappeared. The Italian had a smile on his face, relaxed and confident. But internally he was pouting. Kyoya hadn't even looked his way once since he had come back!

"Dino, since you have decided to join this class, you shall participate. You have studied Shakespeare before, recite one of your favourite lines." The Principal demands, being Dino's home tutor as well as Guardian.

"Dino? How did you even get back in here?" The bunny asks, looking at the Italian strangely.

"The window." Dino explains, sitting in his favourite spot once more.

"The window?! But we're on the second floor!" Tsuna splutters. Dino just shrugs his shoulders. Nothing would stop him from seeing his love.

Principal Boreen coughs, reminding Dino he had been asked a question. Dino stood with a grin on his face before making his way to the front of the class. Gallantly he knelt before the bunny, taking his hand gently, and got into character, putting a look on his face as if earnestly trying to tell someone how much he loved them.

"_My bounty is as boundless as the sea. My love as deep; the more I give to thee, the more I have, for both are infinite_."

He said to Tsuna, his voice filled with dramatic yearning. He doesn't even care about the hit with a green hammer he received from the Principal, it was worth it to see the looks on their faces. He could never get enough of teasing his tutor and guardians.

The girls of the class flutter and sigh, honoured to have a performance from the school's Idol. Many wondered if he had a specific person in mind whilst reciting that, his expression had been so real and determined. As far as the school knew, Dino had no girlfriend, yet whilst he never acted harshly towards any girl who confessed, he had never once accepted anyone's confession either. Most put that down to Italian charm and practices.

Dino took a sneak peek at Kyoya to see his reaction, hoping to have impressed the other. But Kyoya looked bored and uninterested as usual. Dino hid his frown, he wouldn't want Kyoya's classmates to see it. But he'd have to change Kyoya's attitude later, when they were finally alone.

"Very nice Dino, although not from Hamlet." Bunny-sensei commented, trying not to blush, removing his hand from Dino's gentle grip and placing it on Reborn's knee instead to placate him. Whilst Dino goes back to his seat, nursing his new head wound, Bunny-sensei clapped, drawing the attention of the class. "Since the Principal has arrived, we can move onto our re-enactment of the battle scene. Due to health and safety, only the Principal and I may handle the swords, but do I have any volunteers for the other characters in this scene?"

Apparently watching a bunny and a wolf duke it out whilst spouting Shakespearean lines is the best way to learn Shakespeare. Who knew?

Even more amazing was the fact that the pair were actually pretty damn good at the sword fight, saying the lines from memory rather than reading from books.

_(That was because Reborn had trained Tsuna ruthlessly in this scene a few nights before, using every sadistic trick he knew until Tsuna knew every movement, every flick of the sword and every letter of every word by memory. Needless to say Tsuna had screamed his head off during the treatment until it finally began to work and he fainted from exhaustion. Although on the plus side, he had woken up to the feeling of being snuggled like a teddy bear. The rewards of such treatment were often worth the torture.)_

When asked about their skills after the scene was finished, Tsuna merely tilted his head, causing the rabbit ears to sway cutely, a confused look on his face as he raised a finger to his lips, stars and flowers and sparkles blooming in the background (He knew how to tease his students back after all). "Didn't you know? The Principal was once the star actor of the Royal Shakespeare Company. He performed for royalty many a time." Because somehow, Reborn had done _everything_ there was to do and had gotten world wide famous in most of his endeavours. How, even Tsuna didn't know.

He allowed a few minutes for the class to be star struck and ask their questions before loudly clapping his hands, a bright smile (of doom) on his face.

"So then, who wants the Principal to stay and teach mathematics?"

The whole class pale, eyes going wide.

"**NO!**"

They had fallen for that trick once, the Principal had been teasing Tsuna relentlessly until the teacher couldn't blush anymore, and they had wanted to see more because it was both sweet and hilarious at the same time. Until they realised that Principal Boreen taught maths with dynamite. And not just fake dynamites and small puffs of smoke. Oh no, fully blown dynamites that filled the whole room with heat and smoke. The children's clothes had been practically black with soot by the time they had finished.

So a maths lesson with Principal Boreen was a big no-no.

* * *

"You ignored me the whole day."

Kyoya rolled his eyes and kept working on the piece of paperwork in front of him instead of looking at Dino, who no doubt would have a sappy herbivorous expression on his face.

"I know we are keeping our relationship a secret because of our reputations, but there's no need to ignore me completely. Just a look, or a nod of appreciation, that's all I'm asking for!"

No. Because if Kyoya did that, then Dino's clumsy genes would kick in and somehow blow the whole secret. He was amazed they'd kept it this long.

Kyoya continued to work on the paperwork, half listening to Dino's pathetic rant, until the pen is suddenly wrenched out of his hand by a whip and Dino is leaning over his desk, right in Kyoya's face.

"I don't like to be ignored Kyoya."

Wao, there was the predatory look Kyoya liked so much. That look suited Dino much much better than the silly Romeo-heart-throb look Dino naturally wore around the students and general public.

"Then give me reason not to ignore you." Kyoya replied.

Kyoya was expecting a fight to follow those words, and a fight was what he got. Just not the fight he was hoping for.

Because before he could blink, Dino had somehow wrapped his whip around Kyoya's arms and torso, rendering him unable to draw his tonfas and attack.

Dino came around the desk and picked Kyoya up, carrying him towards the sofas of the Disciplinary Committee room. Displeased by his treatment, Kyoya fought back, trying to wiggle out of Dino's grip, or kick the other. He was about to turn his head and bite Dino, before remembering that bites didn't work on Dino. They had been together so long now that Dino no longer saw bites as attacks or punishments, but as a turn-on.

And that was how Kyoya ended up sitting on Dino's lap, being cuddled in a way rather reminiscent of the wolf and bunny from earlier.

Kyoya was not going to be a pathetic grass eating herbivore rabbit, god damn it!

Kyoya didn't have a choice though. This was Dino's revenge for being ignored all day.

"I don't know why you ask for affection when you just end up taking it as you wish anyway." Kyoya grumbled. "I will figure out how to get out of this whip one day, and then I'll bite you to death."

Dino laughed and ruffled Kyoya's hair once more, mumbling about how cute Kyoya was when trying to defend himself. Although a change of topic was in order; he wasn't about to tell Kyoya how hard it was to control his dominating urges when around the boy.

"Tsuna-sensei was pretty cute as a bunny, don't you think Kyoya?"

"Hn. It's annoying and causes an unruly disruption in class." Kyoya spat, looking out of the window of the Disciplinary Committee room at the students going home for the holidays.

"I'm surprised you never did anything about it if it annoyed you so much. Normally you'd have hit them for breaking the rules." Dino laughed. After all, anyone who could live with someone as sadistic as Reborn would be able to take a few hits from Kyoya no problem.

"I can't." Kyoya growled. "It's not against the rules."

Dino tilts his head to be able to see the face of the boy sat on his lap. Was that... it couldn't be... was that, a pout on Kyoya's face? Or at least Kyoya's version of one. Dino couldn't help but grin and ruffle Kyoya's hair, earning him an audible growl in return, along with Kyoya wiggling to get free. He wouldn't be able to though, Dino had made sure of that when wrapping Kyoya up. He wasn't going to get to cuddle Kyoya if he didn't do that~.

"Not against the rules?" Dino asked.

"There are rules stating that teachers may dress up in costume if it is to help with student's studies or motivation, assuming the Principal gives his permission. The rule has been there since the Principal became into power, long before their relationship was revealed, so I can't do anything about it." But then the pissed off look turned into one of mutual respect and a hint of a smirk. "The Principal also uses it to keep the teachers in line; they don't cross him in fear of being forced to wear a demeaning costume."

Dino let out a little awed sound; it was no wonder his father had warned him not to get on Reborn's bad side. And he had thought being on Reborn's good side was bad enough.

"_HEEEIIII!_" **Bang.** "_Bunny rabbit coming through!_" **Bang bang.** "_Get out the way! HEEII!_" **Bang.**

"Tsuna!" Dino shouted, jerking at the sound of the teacher screaming.

That moment was all Kyoya needed, the tautness of the whip slacking. He was free in an instant, pouncing on his escaping pray who was about to help the bunny-herbivore. He pushed Dino back down onto the sofa before lying down.

"I'm taking a nap until all the noisy crowd has gone home. Do not wake me before then."

Dino smiled down at Kyoya, softly brushing a hand through the other's hair. "Whatever you say Kyoya."

* * *

"It's time to go home Tsuna."

"Hmm. I'm nearly done Reborn."

"Tsuna. School is closed now. It's time to go home."

"Just two more minutes. I want to get this finished before I leave."

"**Tsunayoshi, you are disobeying me.**"

Tsuna looks up at the deep dark voice, finding Reborn stepping closer and closer with a predator's easy prowl.

Uh-oh. He was in trouble.

"**And now I'm going to have to punish you.**"

Tsuna stepped out of his chair and backed away around his desk to get away from Reborn. When they have finally swapped positions, Reborn behind the desk and Tsuna on the side nearest the door, Reborn smirked, whispering just one word:

"_Run._"

Tsuna scrabbled away, having very little purchase in the rabbit-paw shoes the costume came with, scampering away as fast as he could and bolting down the corridors.

Reborn's smirk grew as he adjusted the wolf-claw gloves, giving Tsuna a few moments head start.

And then he gave chase.

The students preparing themselves to leave school to return home, laugh and back to the edges as they watch Tsuna-sensei run down the corridors like the devil was after him.

"Merry Christmas Tsuna-sensei!"

"M-Merry Christmas t-to you tooooo!" Tsuna shouts at those who wish him well, being polite whilst being chased, although still running as fast as these shoes would allow.

"Oh dear. Tsuna-sensei, what did you do wrong this time?" Asks one grinning student, seeing Reborn round the corner, looking considerably less panicked and out of breath than the bunny was.

"Paperwork!" Tsuna replies, grabbing hold of a corner to help him turn quicker, allowing the shoes to slide.

The students look between each other in wonderment. Tsuna-sensei was usually chased around for _not_ doing his paperwork, not for actually doing it for once. The poor teacher never seemed to win.

"You're slowing down Tsuna. Have you not been keeping up with your exercise?" Reborn said loudly.

Tsuna quickly looked over his shoulder, squeaking when he noticed that Reborn was indeed closer than the last time he had looked. "With you chasing me everyday, how can I not?!" He screamed. His reply is a dark chuckle and a rubber bullet between his feet for his impertinence. That gave him the added fear he needed to put on another burst of speed.

"HEEEIIII!" **Bang.** "Bunny rabbit coming through!" **Bang bang.** "Get out the way! HEEII!" **Bang.**

And just since it was Christmas, Reborn decided to be _nice_ and _giving_.

_"__**Ding Dong~**__ This is the Principal speaking. There is currently a rabbit running through the school. Any student able to catch the rabbit before it gets to the school gates will get one free pass for any assignment next year. I repeat, this is the Principal speaking..."_

Tsuna skidded to a halt, turning to look back at Reborn with his mouth agape. And there Reborn was, smirking back at him with challenge in his eyes, lowering the green PA receiver from his mouth, his words echoing through the school sound system. Tsuna tried to protest, but nothing was coming out of his mouth in shock.

_"Boreen!"_ Tsuna shouted, finally finding his voice.

It's then that Bunny-sensei finally noticed all the people looking at him. Hungry little wolf cubs after an academic free pass. He glares back at Reborn, a determined pout on his face. He continued glaring and then adjusted the rabbit ears on his head whilst getting into a running stance. And with one last '_challenge accepted_' look, he was off once more.

Those students who had not seen Tsuna-sensei during the day were looking at the floor, under tables and behind lockers, trying to find the rabbit the Principal had mentioned. It was a strange request, but then again, the Principal was a strange person. A blur of pink and white flashed past them, causing the students to straighten and look up, only to see Tsuna-sensei running down the corridors as usual... in a bunny costume... ohh.

Tsuna rounded the corner, only to be confronted by a group of students from the football and rugby teams who clearly thought they had the upper hand. Well, he'll show them. As the first one made a lunge for him, Tsuna jumped, placing his hand on the boy's shoulders before backflipping over him, landing on the next boy's shoulders. He jumped from that boy to the next before jumping to the ground, and running onwards. When he got to the stairwell in the middle of the hall, Tsuna turned and smiled cutely at the gaping sportsmen, and with a flip of his cotton ball tail, disappeared once more.

However it seemed that the students of the school had gotten smart, for when he reached the bottom, both his exits are blocked by crowds of students, each looking to get that free pass for themselves. Tsuna skidded to a halt before looking between the two groups, eyes wide and scared. He brought his little bunny paws up to his face, adding that to his teary eyes, tilted head and hunched shoulders, looking as vulnerable and deadly cute as possible.

"I'm so hurt." He whimpered. "I thought you all liked me..."

Some students flinch, others look away at the adorableness, others in shame, and that's all the moments' distraction Tsuna needed to run to the window and jump out, grinning and waving back at the crowd he'd just escaped from.

Oh dear, Reborn really had rubbed off on him...

From there it was a simple case of weaving through the students in the snow covered courtyard towards where Reborn was sitting on one pillar of the school gates.

"You need to teach your students better Principal." Tsuna smiled as he stopped a few paces before the school gates.

Reborn uncrossed his legs and jumped down from the pillar, looking back at the students who had already given up even though Tsuna hadn't technically escaped yet.

"I know. I will have to talk to the Physical Education teachers in the new year." Tsuna already felt sorry for them.

Tsuna turned back around to face the student population, arms open wide. "This is your last chance... going once... going twice..." He turned around, shaking his little bunny tail at them tauntingly, "Going... going... gon-_heeii_!"

Tsuna screamed as he fell over, someone having thrown a snowball at him that hit him right in the ass and toppled him over.

"That's what you get for being over-confident and cheeky." Reborn smirked, looking down at Tsuna in the snow.

"Doesn't matter. I'm over the line now anyway." Tsuna mumbled, wiping snow off his face.

He turned around and stuck his tongue out at the gloating student who had thrown the snowball, before attempting to get up. Key word there: attempting.

"Umm... Reborn... I umm... can't get up." Tsuna shyly admitted, looking down at the floor instead of up at Reborn. Reborn looked down and noticed the way Tsuna was holding his ankle under the rabbit suit. He sighed, trust Tsuna to hurt himself from a silly little snowball, before picking his love up.

"Heeii! Boreen!"

Bridal style.

The students watch as the wolf disappears down the street, carrying his prey in his arms. Although no bunny was supposed to look as comfortable in the arms of a wolf as their teacher did in the arms of the Principal.

The walk back home is a quiet one, Tsuna regaining his energy after his daring escape, and Reborn enjoying the warmth Tsuna was giving off. Tsuna quickly stopped protesting about the demeaning position, instead burying his face in Reborn's neck and wrapping his arms around Reborn's shoulder. He always felt safe in Reborn's arms, protected and reassured. With Reborn by his side he had the confidence to do anything, to stand on top of the world. He could do the most dangerous stunt, the most embarrassing ordeal, since he knew Reborn would be there to catch him and encourage him to stand once more. As long as Reborn was here, everything would be fine.

When something wet landed on his cheek, Tsuna opened his eyes, having been lulled by the soothing motion of Reborn's steps. He blinked, and blinked again, staring upwards with wide eyes.

"Reborn... Reborn!"

He slid out of Reborn's arms, looking up at the sky in awe.

"Reborn look! It's snowing!"

The snow already on the ground had arrived during the night. But now it was here, softly drifting down to earth from the heavens. Little white flakes gracing the world with their presence, covering everything in sight in magic and wonderment.

"You look like you've never seen snow before, dame-Tsuna."

"But, but Reborn, isn't this just amazing?" Tsuna asked, taking a few steps with wide open arms as he stared up at the sky.

"Yes." Reborn whispered, looking at Tsuna's reddening cheeks and bright smiling face, so innocent, pure and sweet. Reborn was glad he had found Tsuna before anyone else had, had seen the hidden spark of a truly amazing person hidden deep that everyone else had missed. But he had seen it, cultivated it and nurtured it until Tsuna had become the man he was today. Even just his smile eased Reborn, his truly honest caring was endearing. No one else would put up with Reborn's ways for long, no one except the man before him, who merely persevered through it with a determined pout, demanding a kiss as his reward. Reborn would have gotten bored of most people within a few weeks. But not Tsuna. Never Tsuna.

Reborn watched as Tsuna wandered around, spinning every now and again to be able to see everything as the park they were in was turned into a white wonderland before his eyes. But then suddenly Tsuna fell backwards, landing in the snow and not getting up. Reborn was running in an instant, and then tripping and falling, and suddenly he was staring up at the sky, watching the snowflakes fall.

Reborn turned his head, staring at Tsuna lying next to him, the man laughing, his breath coming out in dragon's breath as the temperature continued to fall. Tsuna looked back up at the sky before slowly starting to move his arms and legs.

Reborn breathed an internal sigh of relief; Tsuna hadn't been hurt, he'd just wanted to make a snow angel.

Reborn laughed at how silly he had been, and soon the pair were both laughing, making snow angels out on the grass.

Eventually the laughter died, and they stopped moving, just staring up as the snowflakes continued to fall, one by one by one by one.

Tsuna wrapped his rabbits paw around Reborn's wolf claws and squeezed tightly.

_"One half of me is yours, the other half yours mine own, I would say; but if mine, then yours, and so all yours."_

Tsuna turned his head to look at Reborn, eyes earnestly filled with love and affection. Reborn returned the look, midnight eyes soft.

"_Perditon catch my soul, but I do love thee, and when I love thee not, chaos is come again.__"_

"Merry Christmas, my fierce wolf."

"Merry Christmas, my little bunny."

* * *

**I hoped everyone enjoyed it. And if you missed it last year, make sure to check out last year's entry: The Day Santa Wore Orange.**

**Lots of Christmas Wishes**

**Phantom Hitman 1412**

**First Published: 25****th**** December 2013 **


End file.
